Worth Fighting For
by storylover18
Summary: Wulf has a fever one day and after visiting him, Robin catches it. When Wulf visits his sick friend, Robin tells him fighting is only good as long as there is something worth fighting for. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves.**

**Hey everyone! This is my first Robin Hood fic and I don't really know if it's that good or not but the idea was pestering me so I thought I might as well write it down and put it out there. I hope you enjoy it =)**

Robin walked around the camp of the Merry Men. Some were practicing archery, some were cutting firewood and others were preparing to go out on watch. Robin smiled as he watched two young boys duel with long sticks. They had a small audience of other young boys, all engaged in the duel, cheering loudly.

"Here," Robin said, stepping in and adjusting the younger boy's sticks in his hands. "You'll have better control this way."

Robin stepped back and the boys continued their duel. In a matter of seconds, the younger boy had mastered his stick and was now victorious.

"Thanks, Robin!" he called as Robin smiled and walked on.

"John," Robin called across the camp. John looked up from the plank of wood he was sawing and raised a hand in greeting as Robin approached.

"What can I do you for, Robin?" John greeted him.

"Nothing, John. I was just wondering where Wulf was. I would have thought he'd be practicing with the other boys."

John nodded.

"He would be, normally."

"What do you mean, 'normally'?" Robin asked.

"Wulf took ill last night. He's in the hut with Fanny."

"What's wrong with him?"

John shrugged.

"You're better off asking Fanny. I'm sure Wulf would love to see you, if you wanted to drop in."

Robin nodded.

"See you later, John."

"See you."

John went back to sawing the plank and Robin walked towards one of the ladders hanging from a tree. He climbed it with ease and knocked on the door of the Little's hut. Fanny opened it a moment later.

"Robin, what brings you here?" she asked in surprise, holding the door open for him to enter.

"John told me that Wulf took ill last night."

Fanny nodded as she closed the door. As she did, Robin was able to see Wulf. He was lying down on a mattress of straw and leaves, pale and sweaty. His eyes were closed and he looked uncomfortable. He didn't stir at Robin's arrival.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin asked Fanny quietly.

"In the grips of a fever."

"Will he be okay?" Robin asked, feeling concerned.

"Oh, yes. There's no need to worry, Robin. The fever should break in the next couple of hours and Wulf will be back to his old self by tomorrow. I've seen fevers like this many times before."

Robin nodded and looked back at the sleeping boy.

"Do you mind if I sit with him for a few minutes?" Robin asked. "I'd like to talk to him if he wakes up."

Fanny nodded.

"I need to get some fresh water so I'll leave you to your conversation."

Robin nodded and sat down as Fanny left the small hut in the tree. Robin studied Wulf's face, remembering the first time he saw it in the tree and the surprise he had felt when he saw Wulf again in the river. Wulf was one of the oldest boys in the camp and he was a leader for the younger ones and he looked up to Robin a great deal. John had told him how much his son admired Robin.

Robin was lost in his thoughts when Wulf cracked open his eyes.

"Mum?" he whispered. "Can I have some water?"

"Your mum's gone out for some fresh water, Wulf. She'll be back in a few minutes." Robin said and he watched as his voice registered in Wulf's mind. Wulf looked at Robin in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your father told me you took sick last night and I had to make sure you were okay. I can't lose one of my best men, now can I?"

Robin smiled at the boy, who shook his head.

"I want you to focus on getting better, okay? And do everything your mum tells you to." Robin added as Fanny came back with a water skin. He grinned at Fanny as he spoke his last words.

"Deal?" Robin asked, turning back to Wulf. Wulf nodded.

"Deal."

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow." Robin patted Wulf's hand before he stood up and moved towards the door.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Robin." Wulf said weakly. Robin smiled at him before leaving the hut.

-ROBIN HOOD-

Like Fanny had predicted, Wulf's fever broke later that afternoon and the next morning, he was outside at dawn with his father.

"Do you know where Robin is? I have to tell him that I kept our deal." Wulf told his father.

"I don't see him, Wulf, but I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

John left his son to look for Robin while he went back to the wood pile. They were working on another tree house and it was almost complete.

Wulf walked around camp for over an hour and as the sun rose, he could not find Robin anywhere. Finally, he climbed the ladder up to Robin's small hut. The door was closed and Wulf pushed it open cautiously. He peeked inside before quickly running to his own hut.

"Mum, something's wrong with Robin!" Wulf exclaimed. Fanny followed her son back to Robin's hut and told him to wait outside. Wulf paced the small balcony, hoping Robin was okay and he jumped when his mother came out of the hut.

"What's wrong with him, Mum?" Wulf asked.

"He has your fever from yesterday. He'll be fine; he just needs some rest is all."

"Can I see him?" Wulf asked. Fanny thought for a moment and agreed only once Wulf pleaded with her.

"Alright, but be quick."

Wulf pushed the door open and entered almost reverently. Robin opened his eyes as the door closed behind Wulf.

"I was wondering if you would come and see me," Robin said with as much as a smile as he could muster. Wulf sat down next to him.

"I had to come and make sure you were okay. We can't lose our leader, now can we?" Wulf asked and Robin chuckled.

"I'm sorry I made you sick." Wulf continued.

"It's not your fault, Wulf. I'll be fine. You Mum said by tomorrow, I'll be as good as new."

"She's right. After all, you're Robin of Locksley. You never go down without a fight."

Again, Robin chuckled.

"Just remember, Wulf, that fighting is only good as long something is worth fighting for."

"Are we worth fighting for, Robin?"

"There's not a doubt in my mind, Wulf. Now, you'd better check on the rest of camp. Can you oversee things for me today?"

Wulf jumped up and nodded.

"I want a full report tonight," Robin said. "Okay?"

"Okay!" Wulf said excitedly. "I won't disappoint you, Robin."

"I know you won't. I'll see you tonight."

Robin watched Wulf leave his hut excitedly. With a smile on his face, he fell asleep.

**A review is always appreciated … **


End file.
